


anywhere but here

by prompto



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's never a break for Rin in terms of heartbreak and conflicting feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anywhere but here

**Author's Note:**

> It should be stated I've not written angst in probably about 6 months now. The last time I did was in roleplay, and in a fanfic it was probably sometime last year. If this isn't that good I'm so sorry. I already don't like writing angst that much, but it applied well with this idea so I had to roll with it.

He'd taken initiative without a second thought.

It didn't help that his mind was in a slight haze from the alcohol. One too many drinks had only induced him further into the concept of finally going after the one thing he had wanted for months now.

_Makoto._

Pushing him down on the chair in the corner of the room, he'd only followed after the other in a vague attempt at helping him bring more chairs upstairs for the growing number of guests at the house party.

It was the only opportune time that he had alone with Makoto, one that he couldn't pass up on. His partial desperation shone through as he had shifted onto Makoto's lap shortly after initiating a kiss, the hand Rin felt creeping on his side encouraging him further.

"Ah..nhh.." Rin licked hotly at Makoto's lips, that feeling of finally being able to taste Makoto after so many months of pining made him too caught up in the moment already.

And yet, when he pulled back to finally take a breath, a single glance at green eyes made him freeze in place.

The gaze he was given...it wasn't the one he  _wanted_.

Rin knew he wasn't the one Makoto wanted.

It'd been a haunting fear of his for months. Lingering afterthoughts while he had been Australia always made him wonder if leaving was really the best idea. In that time, it seemed like he had lost the one person he had really come to care about more than anyone else. Not lost in a physical sense but instead..

It was worse. So much so that Rin could feel his heart physically ache in that moment.

Despite Makoto having returned the kiss and the subtle touches, Rin knew it wasn't something that was sincere. They were kind gestures, ones that Makoto always gave to avoid hurting anyone at all costs.

Rin didn't want kind gestures though- he wanted  _all_  of Makoto.

"Rin..?"

Shifting off Makoto without a word, he headed back up the stairs, hand lingering along the wall for support.

Grabbing his jacket from the closet by the front door, he ran into the night in an empty attempt to run away from the pain and lingering sting of reality.

 

\---  **anywhere but here**  ---

 

 

The new school year was starting.

Although he was being made captain of the swim team, nothing ever seemed to fill the hole that had been put into his heart over the summer.

He'd essentially had to choke down his feelings, the bitter aftertaste of regret always heaving from within though as he saw how Makoto and Haru were now even closer than they had been before.

It was obvious Makoto was only intent on having Haru. For years that's how it had always been, Makoto doting after Haru. There was just no place for Rin in that instance. As a team, it had already been difficult enough standing alongside of them with such feelings inside. The inner turmoil never ceasing. Partaking in the relay calmed him down somewhat, but his heart still ached.

He was starting to wonder if he was just destined to always feel pain in some shape or form.

The given distraction of school, and it being his last year on the swim team was helpful. He had to focus more on his future, his training, and his studies. It was still hard given they were correlating more with the Iwatobi swim team now though.

Nitori had nagged him throughout the summer as well, always wondering if he had things on his mind. On more than one occasion he had opted to opening up to him, but found himself biting back his words on the fear of it all sounding too selfish.

Catching a glimpse of Makoto and Haru in town earlier that morning before school, he had felt that same sting as he had the night he untangled himself from Makoto's arms.

Seeing Makoto lean in to kiss Haru when he thought no one was looking made him turn his head away to avoid feeling that sting rippling through his body so much that he couldn't breathe.

It still didn't help.

\---

Sitting in the back of the classroom, the teacher announced a new student's arrival. Being too wrapped up in his thoughts, Rin couldn't be bothered to tear his gaze away from the desk's surface.

All day he has been thinking about when he would finally be able to start getting over this Makoto mess. It was so annoying, having gotten over one hurdle only to have to find a way to conquer another- one that was even worse than the last no less.

Just as he was going to reach for his phone in his pocket, his gaze lifted enough to see the new student's gaze on him.

Teal eyes-- those same eyes that had seen him five years ago.

 _"Sousuke.."_  Rin found himself breathing out the name lowly, only for himself to hear.

Sousuke still caught on though, seeing how Rin's lips had moved and he could only shoot him a smile as it rose all the way up to his teal eyes.

Rin felt a soft prickling in his heart. He shrugged it off as mere nostalglia though.

\---

"What have you been up to? I haven't heard from you for a while."

The old notions of catching up made Rin feel strange in a way. Part of him was glad to be back with his best friend, but another part hated explaining things from the past. It was something he was always have to run away from or find a way to forget.

Sousuke watched as Rin sipped his soda while explaining some things. Rin lightly skimmed over the Iwatobi swim team and the revelations that had come from being with them.

"It's relieving to see you're doing well."

"Yeah." Rin said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. Inwardly he wasn't well at all, but that was his own battle to fight. He ran his finger along the top of his can of soda while feeling Sousuke's gaze on him.

"I've missed you too." Sousuke added which made Rin stop what he was doing and look over at him.

Rin just shoved his arm playfully. "You're such an idiot."

Sousuke took that as a silent reply that Rin had missed him too.

\---

They'd gone out alot more recently. Normally they had swim practice together, but lately Rin found that Sousuke was accompanying him more when he went jogging at night as well.

It was nice having the company. Even nicer having his thoughts quelled from the intense back and forth of repeating the day's events or things from months ago.

"You always think too much, you know that?"

Rin looked at Sousuke as they came up to the last hill in their route. It was always unfair how Sousuke had a habit of reading his mannerisms so well.

"Says the one who doesn't think enough."

"I think plenty. I just don't waste my thoughts on things that probably aren't as important anymore."

If that was Sousuke's subtle way of telling him to move on, Rin had already acknowledged that notion long ago. It was only until his best friend reappeared that he felt like he might have the strength to actually do it.

As they reached the top of the hill, Rin paused to catch his breath.

The sun had almost set completely. Catching Sousuke's gaze, he couldn't help but to smile for some reason.

"Kinda romantic huh?" Rin wasn't sure where that proclamation came from, but the way Sousuke smiled at him made his heart flutter in a way that made him glad he had said it.

"You always say things are romantic. One day I'm going to show you what true romance is like though." Sousuke chuckled and then grinned at the other.

"I'd love to see you try." Rin retorted quickly, moving to bump his leg against the back of Sousuke's for a moment.

Inwardly, he was almost feeling desperate for just a glimpse of such a thing, even if it was from his best friend.

Rin felt somewhat pathetic for that.

\---

For some reason Sousuke's presence was serving as a better distraction than school or swimming ever had before. It even got to the point that Rin felt like it couldn't be qualified as a distraction since he genuinely enjoyed spending time with Sousuke.

It should've been expected given they had been best friends for years, and even the time they had been apart didn't seem to put a damper on things. They could still pick up in conversations or pass ongoing insults meant as mere jokes without any hesitation whatsoever.

Rin felt like the hole in his heart was mending just a little, if not steadily, as time went on. The more he was able to laugh and not find his thoughts wondering to the past helped in him focusing more on things at hand as well as the future ahead.

"You should spend more time with your family."

Sousuke stated as Rin waved off the suggestion and layed down in the bottom bunk. He had just won his claim to it against Sousuke, and the mattress felt good against his back after such a long day despite how hard the dorm beds usually were.

"Kou has been trying to get me to come along too."

"Well then you go with her. I see her enough as it is these days." It was true given their swim teams were training together at times. Plus his sister always had a habit of turning up at his dorm for unexpected visits more than half the time.

Sousuke sighed with a slight shake of his head. Arguing with Rin was pointless, especially when it came to family matters. He had learned that early on in their friendship.

"If you say so."

\---

It was one night after he'd been out swimming far later than anyone else after practice that Rin finally returned to his dorm to find it completely empty. That had been happening alot nowadays.

A note on the desk stated Sousuke was out with Kou again.

Rin crumbled up the paper and tossed it on the bin nearby.

He'd decided to take a shower, trying to kill some time until Sousuke might've returned. The time was already nearing nine, and he was surprised the other hadn't come back yet. Normally the RA's didn't like them staying out past ten, but since tomorrow was a day off they might've been more lenient.

Cutting on the water, Rin shifted inside the shower and let the warm feeling take over. He could still smell hints of chlorine dripping from his bangs as he tilted his head back more to completely douse himself in the heat of the shower.

Rin leaned against the wall after that, fingertips tracing along the tile surface while he relaxed. It didn't last very long though.

It was in moments like these that his thoughts started to wonder. Thinking not so much on the past as he used to though, lately he had started thinking on the present. Replaying day's events, wondering just what might be going on at that very moment too.

Sousuke had been out with his sister alot lately. He knew they had their own friendship from the past to rekindle, and he knew Kou probably had always seen Sousuke more as another big brother than anything else. Or well, that's what Kou had told him a few years ago at least.

Rin leaned his head against the wall, his arm aimlessly reaching for the soap on the shelf nearby before starting to lather his body with it.

Feelings changed though. He knew that better than anyone.

So what if his sister had a thing for Sousuke-- would he really care all that much? He knew Sousuke was more than a good enough guy for her, if that's the path they had decided to go on that is.

For some reason Rin felt that odd stinging sensation in his chest though. He set the soap aside, running his hand along his forehead to push his bangs from his face and douse his face in the water once again.

That line of what he knew with absolute certainty was becoming blurry again.

Cutting off the water, he could hear the pinging sound from his phone in the other room signaling he had a message waiting for him.

After he'd toweled himself off enough, a towel remained around his hips as he walked back to his bed where his jacket was and took the phone out from the side pocket.

_**From** : Ai_

_Senpai, there's a party tonight. You should come!!_

**_To_** :  _Ai_

_A party? Where at?_

**_From_** :  _Ai_

_It's at the beach. Alot of the swim teams from schools nearby are here._

Rin glanced at the clock. It was a little after ten now.

If most of the students were already out anyways, he figured it wouldn't be a big deal to leave the campus now. Either way, he knew back ways to get back to the dorm if he had to sneak back in. That's just some of the things he had picked up on given his party hopping the remainder of last summer in his pointless attempts at distracting himself.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he found himself typing back a reply before moving to the dresser nearby and grabbing some clothes.

_**To** : Ai_

_I'll be there in twenty._

Why not go out and have some fun, it was better than sitting in an empty dorm on a Saturday night.

Inwardly he pushed down the notion that it was to escape the thoughts of wondering just where Sousuke was and what he was doing.

\---

The shoreline was filled with students from both high school and even some universities in the area. Numerous bomb fires were scattered in the area, accommodating those sitting around it as the night air was cool but nothing unbearable.

Rin stood off to the side, sipping on a mixture of what had to be vodka and some sort of juice. Someone always had some weird drink or another concocted for these sort of gatherings.

Just as he looked up, he saw Nitori running over with Momo in tow.

"Senpaaai, you should come dance with us!"

"Yes, we've got some girls over here too. I know they wouldn't complain if you were around." Momo was still giving the girls looks from afar as Nitori rolled his eyes.

"Please Rin?"

Rin snorted while drinking a larger gulp of his drink for a moment before meeting Nitori's gaze. He was always so sincere in whatever he ever asked Rin to do. It was hard to refuse him.

"All right fine."

Rin inwardly decided if things got too stupid he was bailing though.

Shoving the now empty cup into the trashcan along the way, he felt the alcohol taking ahold of his system a little already. It was always a nice, fleeting feeling, one that made him long for someone's company even more than he already did.

Just as they approached the area where music could be heard, his gaze shifted to the side to see familiar faces sitting around one of the fires.

Kou was sitting on a log, her hand waving frantically as she was talking rather animatedly to a few people. Sousuke was beside of her, drinking some of his drink before laughing at whatever she had been saying.

The sight made Rin turn his head away quickly only to see Nitori staring at him.

"Senpai, is everything okay?"

"Yeah just..yeah dance with me." He muttered while taking Nitori's hand suddenly and dragging him a little further off. There was a group of people steadily forming in the area, the music being turned up louder just as Rin stood near Nitori. He moved in simple steps at first, letting himself be carried more with the music and the mood.

Hearing the familiar sound of his sister's voice and Sousuke's laugh seemingly closer now, his hands reached out to grip at Nitori's sides and draw him in against him suddenly.

_What was wrong with him?_

It was like his mind was forcing his body to react without actually thinking things through. His fingertips gripped along the small of Nitori's back, head leaning in to breath along his ear. He could feel Nitori tense up and for a moment was uncertain of what to do. But a few seconds into it, the smaller teen ran his hands along Rin's back and went with it.

It only grew worse as he could hear Sousuke's voice in the same area, all too close to signal that they were probably dancing now too.

Why was this making him so crazy? It was just his best friend and his sister dancing together, it wasn't like it was anything serious nor did it have any meaning. And even if it did why should he even  _care_?

Daring a glance back, Rin could see Kou waving her arms and sliding her body in a playful way as the music played. Sousuke was in front of her, smiling all the while as he shifted from side to side but never making any direct contact with her.

Still it made Rin see red almost.

Looking back down at Nitori, he fought his subconscious against his need to distract himself. He had done it too many times during the summer, finding a random person to take out his frustration and unfulfilled desires on. Each time he had still felt so empty though.

His thoughts reeled. The stabbing in his chest making him realize just why everything with Sousuke and his sister was becoming so fucking off-putting to him.

No longer was it green eyes that he wished would look at him with a certain look that you only give one person and no one else.

He wanted Sousuke. He wanted Sousuke to only look at him in the ways he always had before. Rin could recall so many times teal eyes had taken in his entire existence, and only until now had he realized just how much he missed and craved for it.

Rin was so beyond worried that Sousuke had been giving Kou those sort of looks lately.

"Rin..Rin..?" Nitori called out, only slightly starting to snap Rin out of his thoughts and harsh realizations.

"Ai.." Rin gripped onto Nitori's arm, sliding his grip down to his hand to drag him away from the area.

It was only as he did this that Nitori's questioning shouts were heard to a few others-- one of them being Sousuke.

Rin had no idea that teal eyes were on him as he took Nitori to a darker area nearby. Pushing Nitori against a rather huge wall of boulders stacked on one another near the shoreline, Rin ran his hand under Nitori's chin, lifting his lips up to meet his own in a rough kiss.

Nitori's eyes opened in shock, still hardly fighting back as he parted his lips with a surprised gasp to accommodate Rin's tongue that slipped inside. He moaned lightly, almost whimpering as he felt Rin's hands feel him up and grope down along his ass to drag his lithe body tightly against him.

The only escape that he knew he had was this. Rin only knew how to relieve himself of the unending thoughts and the pain in his chest by losing himself in another person.

It was only when he pulled back if only slightly to kiss down at Nitori's neck that he was snapped back into reality.

"S-Senpai..I don't mind doing this but.."

Rin paused for a moment as he felt Nitori's hands run along his back.

"..But I think we both want other people..or am I wrong..?"

Rin pulled back to look down at blue eyes. Seeing the truth in Nitori's eyes reflected back at him made Rin release his hold on the other.

"I...I'm sorry."

"Senpai-Rin wait..!"

He could hear Nitori calling out for him, but that still didn't stop Rin from running to the nearest exit from the shoreline.

That bitter sting of reality hit him as the night air grew colder in his escape.

\---

He'd turned his phone off on the walk home. Constant texts and even calls from Nitori made him feel even worse than he already did for what he had tried to do. With Nitori of all people..one of the few people who had made him feel better without any sort of strings attached.

Sighing heavily, he made his way back to the dorm, thankful to be back here if only to take off his shoes that were now filled with sand.

Yet as soon as he closed the door, the reminder that he was alone again with all his thoughts made his heart clench in his chest.

He had always felt a gravitating attraction to Sousuke, but he'd denied it for so long, always telling himself the possibility was pointless. Having Sousuke suddenly come back into his life was like a breath of fresh air, someone that he felt he could be his complete himself around. In some ways that thought had always scared him, even more than the amount of feelings he had had for Makoto before.

They always just felt more.. ** _real_**.

"Fuck.." Rin muttered while shrugging off his jacket that still had his phone shoved inside of it. He tossed it on his bed before pacing the room.

He tried not to look at Sousuke's empty bunk from the corner of his eye, but it was a futile effort.

By this time, Sousuke was probably dancing much closer to his sister, if not taking her to an isolated area and..

Biting his lower lip almost hard enough to bleed, he felt the anger and regret filling him. He kicked the desk nearby, trying to bite back a yell of frustration but failing. It was just as he reached for his phone to dial Nitori's number that he felt himself reaching his breaking point.

So what if it might fuck up their friendship, he needed a distraction or he was going to go completely insane.

"Rin-senpai! I was so worried-are you okay please come back-"

"Ai..do you-"

His thoughts and words were cut off as he saw the door open to see Sousuke standing there.

 ** _"Rin."_** Sousuke said promptly after his arrival.

"Senpai what were you saying-?"

"Never mind, I'll talk to you later." Rin ended the call quickly before setting his phone on the desk that was now slightly disheveled from his kick.

"Are you rearranging some things or did I disrupt something?"

"Tch does it matter."

Rin let his words slip out too easily, his normal tone completely absent as he did so.

Sousuke picked up on it immediately.

"If it was the latter I would be sure to give you some privacy unless you wanted me to stay."

"Shouldn't you be making it a night with my sister right about now?"

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me. You heard me." Rin snapped back while taking a step closer across the room as he spoke.

Sousuke stayed still while staring at him with a stoic look.

"You've been spending enough time with her lately, and you looked pretty cozy with her tonight too."

Rin scoffed before waving a hand and turning as if to grab his jacket and leave.

Sousuke quickly stopped him by grabbing his wrist and forcing him to remain in that upright stance.

"I'm spending time with her because she's always been a dear friend, almost like family. She's been lonely, and you aren't there for her as much as you should be."

"Oh- so you think it's fine for you to just take advantage of that then? If you always wanted her so bad don't hide behind petty excuses like that."

"It's not an excuse." Sousuke replied immediately. "I will ask you why you care though. Is it genuine care for your sister's well-being or something else?"

"No-  _tell me_."

Sousuke started invading his personal space more as if to further his point."It doesn't fucking matter." He hastily grabs Rin's other wrist afterward upon seeing Rin opting to pull away again.

"Yes it does."

"No it  ** _doesn't_** -" Rin felt his wrists suddenly lifted after that and pressed against the upper bunk's metal frame.

"Yes it does. Do you know why? Because when I saw you walk off with Nitori to do god knows what I wanted to punch something."

Rin went completely silent. Sousuke broke the silence a millisecond later by leaning in to catch Rin's lips in a sudden kiss.

It was a kiss that Rin had subconsciously thought about for over a month now. Feeling how Sousuke pressed closer made all tension dissolve away, his wrists still held but brought down by his sides to be drawn against Sousuke entirely. He didn't resist at all.

Sousuke shifted his mouth away, muttering against Rin's lips while moving his hands to grab at Rin's sides and start forcing him down to the lower bunk.

"I take it that you like me then.." Rin was more than stating the obvious at this point as he felt Sousuke chuckle over his lips. He shifted back onto the bed in a sitting position only to feel how Sousuke's hands roamed over his legs and along his thighs now.

"Heh..I think the better question is for how long I've liked you.."

Sousuke's hands raked on him. Rin couldn't help but to want to feel those fingertips on his skin. Sousuke seemed to pick up on the notion as he immediately went for Rin's pants and shirt, one undoing the button on black jeans while the other started pushing at the white shirt feel along his chest.

When he felt a finger run and circle at his nipple, he couldn't help but to inhale uneasily. The sound of his jeans being unzipped made him gaze back up at Sousuke who shifted up to loom over him even more now. It made Rin lean back more, practically being pushed onto his back as he felt Sousuke's warm breath against his ear.

"I was so jealous..I kept thinking you were only supposed to be mine..only  _I'm_  supposed to kiss you.." Rin felt a hand shift down past the waistband of his boxers, fingertips reaching and gripping at his cock. It made him gasp and shift his hips up, hardly feeling shamed at all by the action as his cock was already wet with pre-cum.

"...And touch me..?" Rin gasped out in a needy, shuddery moan, his hips almost twitching as he ran his hands to start dragging at Sousuke's shirt.

"Yes. Most definitely.." He uttered against Rin's ear, licking at the lobe as his hand began to stroke his cock, letting the pre-cum wet his fingers to make the motions quicker and the friction hotter.

Rin could hear the desire in Sousuke's voice and it had him damn near shivering in pleasure. His voice alone was enough to make him hard, and the hand wrapped around his cock had him feeling like he could finish far too soon if Sousuke kept talking.

"What have..you wanted to do to me.."

Sousuke should've known Rin was one for dirty talk. He'd always seemed like the type. Despite them never really getting in depth with previous people they were with, he knew that Rin wasn't the type to do anything simple.

"You do like it dirty huh.." He muttered while running his thumb at the tip of Rin's cock, feeling how much pre-cum had formed and started dribbling down over his hand. "If you really wanna know I'll tell you.." Ensuring he was near Rin's ear, he continued while pressing himself closer along the other's thigh so he could feel how hard he was.

It made Rin groan.

"..I've thought about too many things. You're too sexy for your own good." Sousuke rutted down against Rin's thigh more as he felt how Rin began to buck up into his hand with each stroke made around his cock.

"I'd grab you and kiss you so hard in front of anyone, perhaps  _especially_  in front of Makoto. Let him see what he's missing out on. I'd even fuck you in front of him..I know I could fuck you better than he ever could, would have you begging for more of my cock, and I'd cover you in my cum to ensure everyone knew you were mine."

"Would you like that..being able to show him and everyone else how much better off you are being with me..god I'm going to leave so many marks on you just so they'll know. You'll have my cum all over you by the time I'm done with you.."

Rin couldn't stand it. Feeling how hard Sousuke was coupled with the sinful words that painted such a vivid picture of future fuckings and so many possibilities made him arch his back as he bucked up into Sousuke's grasp once more before letting his cum spill over the other's hand carelessly. Sousuke's named was whispered in a desperate tone shortly thereafter, only serving to make Sousuke release a low growl in the back of his throat.

"Despite you telling me everything was fine..you've been hurting I could tell."

The sudden change caught Rin's attention. It should've been obvious Sousuke knew after his explanation of how he'd ensure everyone knew Rin was now his. Even more so in front of Makoto.

"I could see how your mood changed when you were telling me about Haru and the others. No one else would have noticed how you hesitated when you mentioned Makoto..but I did."

"Does it really matter now..?"

Sousuke said nothing at first. He reached his hand up to lick away the traces of cum on and between his fingers, locking his gaze with Rin the entire time he did so.

Rin already started to feel hard again from such a lewd sight. Despite the scattered one-night stands or flings he had, nothing compared to such a raw and intense interaction as he had with Sousuke.

"It does to me." Sousuke stated after he finished cleaning his hand, moving to start undressing himself until he was down to his boxers that were clearly stained at the front with pre-cum.

Seconds later, Rin felt hands back on his hips, tugging at the fabric of his jeans and boxers while Sousuke gave him a questioning gaze. Rin nodded silently to give his consent to going further.

Rin had that itching curiosity to feel and see more of Sousuke.

Sousuke shifted back just as Rin directed him to the dresser drawer near the door. It was the one where Rin's clothes were located. In the bottom drawer Sousuke pulled out a bottle of lube which made Rin look away before Sousuke could make a snide remark.

"Why do you care?" Rin couldn't help but to ask since they were both being completely open with each other. What better time to ask such things when you're naked with your best friend and about to fuck?

"I thought..that would've been obvious." Sousuke muttered while concentrating on coating his fingers with lube for a moment, spreading Rin's legs apart more afterward. As he ran it down towards the other's entrance, he slowly let it start to slide inside. The tightness of it made Sousuke's cock almost twitch.

"Or do I need to show why I care in another way..?"

Rin thought over the words. Maybe that's what he had needed for so long now. Just for someone to come into his life and not only say all the right words but prove it through how they acted. With Sousuke he knew it wasn't just an act, it was always so beyond genuine, not just someone being nice out of pity. Sousuke always made him feel wanted no matter what the situation, made him feel appreciated and..the last word was lost in the sudden shock to his body.

Sousuke added a second finger inside. Rin gripped at the sheets while taking in Sousuke's every word. He tried not to let tears fall, but they still did, escaping the corner of his eyes and slowly rolling down his cheeks. It was more so out of the slight pain he felt, yet the constant realizations that evening had effectively started getting to him as well.

"Let me mend you..let me take care of you..it's all I ever wanted to do  _Rin_."

"Sousuke.." Rin exhaled unevenly at the proclamation that could only be described by Rin as being too fucking sweet.

Sousuke leaned down to kiss at Rin's cheeks, licking any stray tears away as he let a third finger slowly press inside to effectively stretch and prepare him. He pushed them inside a few moments later, letting them rub against the other's inner walls until the tip of his index finger seemed to brush against something that made Rin's hips twitch.

"Ahh.. _fuck_  Sousuke.." Rin nearly whimpered, but his tone was still low in a way that was demanding. "Come on.."

"What do you want?"

"Fuck you..you  _know_  what I want."

"So say it."

"I want you to fuck me." Rin said while choking back a sudden moan as he felt Sousuke press his fingers in once more for good measure before withdrawing them completely.

Taking a moment to coat his cock thoroughly with hints of lube and his own pre-cum, Sousuke then moved to run his hands along Rin's ass, he spread his cheeks before pressing in closer to let his cock align at his entrance. Pressing in slowly, he let the tip push in first, giving time for Rin to adjust as he slowly pushed each inch of his cock into that tightness. It was too hot, feeling how his cock was enveloped in that heat made Sousuke breathe out Rin's name as he hovered above him.

It felt like Sousuke was taking over all of him. Feeling the pain subside gradually, Rin bit back his exhales of initial pain, any stray tears that formed easily being kissed away by Sousuke as he stared down at him.

Somehow Rin felt like it was always supposed to be like this, it should've always been like this. All those years in the wrong place, thinking of the wrong person..it all seemed so minute compared to how it felt to have Sousuke kissing him with such fervor and unrestrained feelings that one should only show to the one person they're meant to be with.

Sousuke licked into his mouth as he had gotten the okay to start moving more. His fingers gripped at Rin's hips, dragging him into his thrusts that was steadily becoming less and less restrained. Rin encouraged him further with his moans that were damn near obscene, breathing out over Sousuke's lips how he wanted him to fuck him harder.

It wasn't enough though. Rin shifted up to lick along Sousuke's neck, teeth barred and immediately biting along his skin to ensure his own marks were left. The way Sousuke made a particularly harsh thrust into his ass in that moment had pleasure shuddering throughout his body, making his cock leak more with pre-cum that had coated along his stomach and smeared along Sousuke's own.

"Nngh.. _S-Sousuke_.." Rin panted while gripping onto Sousuke's back again, effectively clinging onto him as he wrapped his legs around the other. He could feel how Sousuke had ran his hands down now to grope at his ass, gripping it each time he pushed inside to ensure Rin felt every inch of his cock moving inside.

"You're so fucking perfect.." Sousuke muttered along Rin's collarbone, brushing his lips up to his cheek as he breathed out occasional grunts and moans every time he pushed back into that tight heat. It was almost unreal how tight Rin was around him, feeling the mixture of lube and pre-cum around his cock making for such a rough fucking. The sounds of skin slapping skin only seemed to enhance how raw it all was, and Sousuke stared down at Rin to see the desperation in his eyes.

"Y-You too.." Rin didn't even hesitate in his response, tilting his head up only to be forced back against the bed as Sousuke caught his lips in a bruising kiss once again. The feeling was borderlining passionate, the sensations making his body too heated. As the intensity rose to a dangerous level, he felt a grasp at his cock against that was shamefully wet with trails of pre-cum. Rin could hardly contain himself as he moaned Sousuke's name over and over again, staring up at him while feeling himself dragged down into the depths of pleasure that Sousuke gave him.

A sudden thrust deep inside had Rin shuddering, hands trembling as he cried out and his cock began spurting out streams of his cum against Sousuke's hand yet again.

Seeing Rin finish pushed Sousuke over the edge shortly thereafter. 

He groped Rin's ass tightly, ensuring to thrust in completely before sighing Rin's name in a rough moan and releasing his cum inside of him. Rin could feel the other's cock pulsating inside of him, how the warm cum filled him and it made him breathe a moan even as he tried to calm his breathing.

Sousuke stilled against him for a moment, moving to kiss the top of Rin's head afterward.

Despite his tired state, Rin lifted a hand to gently grab Sousuke's chin and bring him down into a slow, almost tender kiss.

They broke apart a few minutes later as Sousuke chuckled lightly and began to pull out of Rin. As they started to go through the motions of cleaning themselves off, Sousuke spoke up.

"You know, I had threatened Haru back at the relay before to not get in your way again." Rin shot him a look as he had finished cleaning himself off enough to tug on a pair of sweatpants and a random t-shirt.

Sousuke grinned at Rin's slight glare. "Guess I threatened the wrong person though."

Rin snorted while shifting back onto his bed. When he saw Sousuke emerge from the bathroom, he shifted some to give him room to join him.

"It doesn't matter now seriously."

"It does because like I told you..I care about you Rin. I care about you and everything that bothers you. I just want you to be happy."

Rin dared to meet Sousuke's gaze, seeing those teal eyes on him and that smile on Sousuke's face..it made the past few months seem almost nonexistent.

Rin knew what such feelings meant, and it made knowing that since it was Sousuke doing these with him and saying these things to him that it wasn't just a mere attempt to distract himself.

It finally felt like the hole in his heart was filled.

"I care..because I love you." Sousuke lifted his hand to cup the side of Rin's face gently.

As he was drawn in for a kiss, Rin found himself whispering back that he loved him too.

  _You showed me a **real**  romance._

_~ fin._

**Author's Note:**

> god I'm so happy I finally finished this. It took me about 5 hours to do. I'm pretty happy with how it came out. I think I wrote the smutting to the length that was suitable for my first time going full out with sourin.
> 
> thanks for reading and please continue to do so in the future!


End file.
